Benutzer Diskussion:Evilquoll
Hallo , danke für Deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Blätterteigpastete. Da Du angefangen hast, bei uns mitzuarbeiten, möchten wir als altaktive Hauselfen hier Dich herzlich willkommen heißen (*unterwürfige Verbeugung mit plattgedrückter Nase*). *Das von uns aufgebaute und bewahrte HP-Wiki basiert auf Joanne K. Rowlings Büchern. Alles was danach von anderen kam wie Filme, Spielen Pottermore usw. gilt nicht als Quelle und muss eindeutig unterschieden werden. *Bekanntlich sind Hauselfen stolz auf Ihre Arbeit. Bitte bespreche deshalb Änderungen und Ergänzungen bei schon bestehenden Artikeln erst auf der Diskussionsseite. *Wenn Du einen neuen Artikel anlegen willst, vergewissere Dich vorher, ob es diesen unter einem anders geschriebenen Titel nicht bereits gibt. *Bilder zur Harry-Potter-Geschichte sind urheberrechtlich problematisch und engen die von Rowling detailliert beschriebene Phantasiewelt ein. Wenn Du trotzdem ein Bild hier einstellen möchtest, lies bitte vorher die Hinweise, wie die notwendigen Lizenzangaben eingebunden werden können und beachte, die dort benannten einschränkenden Vorgaben, welche Bilder wir zur Illustration der Artikel akzeptieren (s. auch die Bilderdiskussion). Solltest Du noch Fragen haben, kannst Du uns gerne eine Nachricht auf unseren Diskuseiten Hauselfe Ayla oder Hauself Stephen hinterlassen. Der von dir gesetzte chinesische Link führt NICHT ins HP-Wiki zurück, wie haben keinen Interwikilink mit dem chinesischen HP-Wiki--LG..♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 06:41, 10. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Hallo Evilquoll, bei mir funktioniert der Link. Ich komme auf eine chinesische Seite im Harry-Potter-Fandom/zh. Ich kann nicht beurteilen, warum der Link bei Ayla nicht funktioniert. Ich bitte Ayla hiermit darum, den Link wieder einzustellen. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 09:24, 10. Okt. 2019 (UTC) (übersetzt durch Google Translate) Wenn zwischen Ihrem und dem chinesischen Wiki kein Interwiki-Link besteht, müssen Sie einen Link von der entsprechenden Community Central-Seite anfordern. Der Link funktionierte jedoch einwandfrei, als ich es versuchte, ebenso wie der Link von der polnischen Seite, als ich das versuchte. daher bezweifle ich, dass das problem ein fehlender interwiki link ist. — evilquoll (talk) 12:00, 10. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Hello Evilquoll, I suggest to use https://www.deepl.com/translator instead of Google. In my experience, this program is better. We always use it at work when we need to communicate with English people. Give it a try. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 15:08, 10. Okt. 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for the English-language reply, so that I could read it and reply to it without the use of translation software. Do you know why the link to the Chinese-language article on "Cornish pasty" works perfectly when I click it (as does the link to there on the Polish-language wiki), but not when people in Germany click it? (And, as I already said in one of my (translated by the Googlefish) replies, if it doesn't work because there is no de-zh interlink, the correct solution is to request the interlink. not to delete the link except temporarily, which I hope is what has been done.) Incidentally, I find it a shade bizarre that the German for "Cornish pasty" translates literally as "puff pastry pasty", since the British original isn't made with what we call puff pastry. — evilquoll (talk) 16:05, 10. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Männer *kopfschüttel*... der link vom chinesischen HP-Wiki geht zum HP-Lexikon und die haben keinen Artikel über "Blätterteigpastete" also warum? --LG..♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:14, 10. Okt. 2019 (UTC)--LG..♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:14, 10. Okt. 2019 (UTC)